Nasdra Magrody
Il professor Nasdra Magrody era un maschio Arkaniano che lavorò all'Istituto Magrody per l'Intelligenza Programmabile durante la Guerra Civile Galattica. Biografia Nel 21 BBY, Magrody faceva parte di un gruppo di esperti del programma HoloNet News A Galaxy Divided. L'argomento era la natura dell'arma segreta del Generale Grievous. Inizialmente, Magrody cercò di minimizzare la minaccia, sostenendo che i media stavano sensazionalizzando gli eventi, e notando che erano meno gravi rispetto alla più ampia scala del conflitto stesso. Si rifiutò anche di speculare sulla natura dell'arma e suggerì che le proposte di Umak Leth sulle sue capacità fossero impraticabili e prive di fantasia. Commentò sarcasticamente che anche Leth avrebbe suggerito di utilizzare una coppia di nefrushe armate, di proiettili spaziali o altre forme di vita basate sul vuoto che potevano evitare i sensori. Nonostante il suo atteggiamento, quando fu interrogato ulteriormente su questa possibilità da parte del presentatore del dibattito, Magrody fece riferimento a un'antica registrazione, fatta dal suo popolo, a un evento simile a quello descritto. Più tardi nel programma, quando il collega Bunt Dantor sollevò la possibilità di un cannone a ioni, Magrody sostenne che una nave armata di un'arma in grado di distruggere intere unità operative avrebbero dovuto essere lunga 12 chilometri. Questo era basato sulla sua percezione delle dimensioni del gruppo motopropulsore richiesto, che differiva dalle stime di Leth e Dantor. Ipotizzò anche che un impulso laser in grado di bruciare un intero continente potesse generato quel tipo di energia, anche se si corresse e notò che probabilmente non era questo il caso dell'arma nemica. Come insegnante all'Istituto Magrody, l'Arkaniano ebbe diversi allievi. Bevel Lemelisk fu uno dei più brillanti durante il periodo della Repubblica Galattica. Insegnò anche a Stinna Draesinge Sha e Ohran Keldor, oltre a Qwi Xux, a bordo dell'accademia di addestramento di Wilhuff Tarkin in orbita attorno al pianeta Omwat. Più tardi Magrody aiutò nella costruzione del Disintegratore Stellare e della Morte Nera, credendo, come Qwi Xux, che sarebbero stati usati per progetti meno sinistri. Qualche tempo prima della costruzione della stazione da battaglia, Nasdra iniziò a sfruttare un campo mistico conosciuto come la Forza, cercando di misurare scientificamente le sue abilità, qualcosa che nemmeno i Jedi erano in grado di fare. Inoltre durante questo periodo inventò un chip da impiantare chirurgicamente nel cervello di un senziente, permettendo a quel senziente di controllare i droidi usando la Forza focalizzata attraverso il chip. Dopo la distruzione di Alderaan scomparve con sua moglie Elizie e sua figlia Shenna e successivamente fu trovato da Roganda Ismaren, la quale lo cercava per portare a termine i suoi piani di usare l'Occhio di Palpatine come punto focale e un'arma contro la Nuova Repubblica, per fruizione. Gli fece impiantare il chip speciale nella mente di suo figlio e insegnargli a focalizzare la Forza attraverso l'impianto, così da poter portare l'Occhio su Belsavis. Fu tenuto prigioniero nella casa di Plett, sentendosi dire che un giorno si sarebbe riunito con sua moglie e sua figlia, sebbene in tutti gli olovideo che gli avevano dato non fossero mai invecchiate. Potrebbe essere stato ucciso da Roganda o Irek dopo essere diventato inutile, anche se scrisse una serie di note che tenne nella stanza in cui era stato rinchiuso, in seguito trovate da Leia Organa Solo. In esse, espresse un profondo rammarico per aver aiutato la costruzione della Morte Nera. L'ultima nota era datata il 10 ABY, rendendo la sua presunta morte all'incirca in quel periodo. Comparse *''HoloNet News - A Galaxy Divided'' *''Children of the Jedi'' Fonti *''The Essential Guide to Character'' *''Jedi Academy Training Manual'' *"Droids, Technology and the Force: A Clash of Phenomena" su Hyperspace (contenuto rimosso da StarWars.com e non più disponibile) *"Ask the Master" - Star Wars Insider 85 *''The New Essential Guide to Droids'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Death Star Owner's Technical Guide'' Categoria:Arkaniani Categoria:Maschi Categoria:Sensibili alla Forza Categoria:Educatori Categoria:Burocrati della Repubblica Galattica Categoria:Personale scientifico e ingegneristico dell'Impero Galattico Categoria:Personale dei Signori della Guerra Imperiali